


Danger!

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: Taemin shook the world with the release of his new solo album A.C.E. He made all Shawols swoon when SM released the MV to "Danger." Fans all over the world watched and waited breathlessly to see the youngest member of SHINee take the spotlight...but it wasn't only fans who were staying up until all hours of the night for the music video to drop...Certain members were too.





	Danger!

’30 more minutes…’ Minho thought to himself. 30 more minutes until midnight. 30 more minutes until his dongsae’s big solo debut. Taemin’s music video was suppose to be released tonight. A night that Shawol’s would remember forever- the night that SHINee’s baby-faced maknae became a mature, manly, sexy solo artist. 

Minho sat at his desk, quickly scrolling through various news websites, waiting impatiently for the midnight hour. Normally he wouldn’t have been this anxious for a new artist release, however when it came to Taemin, he was anxious about everything. Of course, it didn’t help matters when Tae decided to keep his concept a secret. The only people who knew were the company and Taemin himself. Even Jonghyung, who wrote one of his songs for the new album, was in the dark. So once the teaser photos of a bare-chested Taemin exploded on the internet, it made Minho all the more curious…and frustrated too. 

He hadn’t seen Taemin hardly at all since his big solo announcement. Then Tae flew off to Cali, leaving the rest of SHINee to wonder just what the younger had up his sleeve. Minho quickly decided to go visit the site that almost every Shawol communed in preparation for big releases and announcements. Tumblr. He quickly scrolled through, eyes desperately searching for anything new on Tae’s solo event. 

Moments after logging in, he started to regret his idea to seek out news on Tumblr, as more and more pictures of a shirtless, toned, muscular Taemin spammed his dash. He swallowed thickly, feeling the all too familiar stir in his stomach and the throbbing heat spreading in-between his legs. He glanced at the clock. 11:45pm. Only 15 more minutes. 

He continued to scroll through the images, stopping at one of his personal favorites: a bare-chested Taemin, looking straight into the camera, a stray hand gripping the button of his tight black pants. Minho unconsciously let out a soft moan as his jeans became tighter. Taemin’s low and sultry voice teased at Minho’s imagination- a voice that very few knew he possessed. Minho’s mind started running on over drive as he refreshed the page. Images of a panting, half naked Taemin tormented his thoughts and arousal even more. 

“Fuck.” He swore under his breath as his free hand fell between his legs to palm the throbbing erection there. His panting increased as a shiver ran down his back. He bit his lower lip and he continued to scroll through the page. He glanced at the clock once more; 12am. 

His heart jumped inside his chest and he immediately refreshed the page. Nothing. He sighed, knowing he shouldn’t trust SM to ever release anything on time. Just then, a post caught his eye, a photo edit from a die-hard Taemint. God bless them. It was the same erotic photo of Tae that Minho loved so much, only this time, the fan had photoshopped out Taemin’s pants. Minho could only lick his lips as his eyes raked down the younger’s naked form, getting drunk on the sight of his unnaturally racy dongsae. He swiftly popped the button on his jeans with one hand, his aching member finally freed as the zipper was unceremoniously tugged down. His hand found it’s way down into his boxers, making himself groan lowly at the touch. He sucked in a sharp breath as he imagined his hand being Taemin’s, that Tae was standing naked right in front of him, giving him that sultry stare. 

He was so drowned in pleasure and lost in his own imagination that he didn't hear his bedroom door open softly, or the faintest chuckle from behind. Running his hand along his now rock hard length, Minho sighed in rising pleasure. 

Click.

The page refreshed, and there it was. Taemin’s ‘Danger’ music video. He hastily clicked the link, his half lidded eyes widening as the video began to play. 

“Holy…unf…Tae…” Minho whispered to himself as he watched how the younger exposed himself shamelessly. Needless to say, the chain piercings paired with Taemin’s rough voice had him coming undone. His hand began to move faster along his leaking cock, his breath coming out in short, hard pants. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands slowly sliding down his chest from behind, a plush pair of lips teased at his earlobe. 

“Bum bum. Bum bum bum bum bum.” Taemin sang seductively in his hyung’s ear. Shocked and embarrassed, Minho tried to move out of the younger’s embrace, however Taemin’s delicate yet forceful hands pushed him back into his chair. Taemin leaned once more into Minho’s ear, kissing and sucking on the lobe as a curious hand successfully found it’s way into Minho’s jeans. Minho’s eyes fluttered shut, his head tilted back to release a silent gasp as his hand was replaced by Taemin’s. 

“Glad to know you’re enjoying my solo debut hyung…”

“Ah…T-Taeminnie…” Minho slid a hand into the younger’s fluffy hair, grasping the dark strands roughly as the other began to stroke him faster, occasionally thumbing the slit.

“Keep watching hyung…you’ll see, I’m not your little Taeminnie anymore.” Reluctantly Minho opened his eyes and tried to focus on the video, but it’s kinda hard to focus on anything when you have someone’s hand in your pants. Taemin began nipping and sucking on Minho’s neck, his hand keeping busy pumping Minho’s cock, while his other hand began sliding up Minho’s shirt, slightly brushing over his hardened nipples. 

Suddenly Taemin was off him, both hands pulled away from his body, only to feel his dongsae gripping his T-shirt, roughly pulling it over his head, which he happily allowed. Then Taemin forcefully spun the chair around so that Minho was now facing him, making damn sure the elder watched as Taemin stripped himself of his own shirt. Taemin fell to his knees as he locked eyes with the elder in a lust filled and desperate gaze. Before Minho could even think about what was happening, he felt Taemin’s hot mouth on his length and moaned loudly. The maknae gripped the elder’s thighs as he licked and sucked on the tip before running the tip of his tongue along the underside of his lover’s cock. He felt the other shiver above him and glanced up to see Minho’s head thrown back, his chest rising and falling and he panted Taemin’s name. He continued to swirl his tongue and teasingly suck on the elders heated length.

Minho tilted his head up slightly to watch the younger devour his cock through half lidded eyes. He again ran a hand through the boys hair before giving it a few hard tugs, causing Tae to moan around his member. Minho shuttered and his watched Taemin’s perfect lips fit around him. He could feel the twist of his stomach, the sight bringing him even closer to his end.

“Fuck Tae…” He groaned again as he impatiently pushed Taemin further down on his dick, forcing the younger to take him whole. He moaned even louder as he felt the head hitting the back of the younger’s throat. Finally, deciding that his hyung had had enough torment, Taemin started sucking harder on his cock, hollowing his cheeks and letting his tongue dip into the slit. 

“Shit! Oh God…Tae I-“ Taemin continued as he slid a hand from Minho’s thigh down to his own arousal. Feeling the tightness in his pants, he didn’t hesitate to pop the button and rip the zipper down. Grabbing and stroking his own length, he moaned, sending vibrations straight through the elder who twitched in delight. 

“Taemin…please I can’t hold it…Fuck Tae please.” Taemin looked up, locking eyes with his hung once more, throughly enjoying the sight of his needy and begging hyung. He sucked harshly, rolling his tongue around the strained member and hummed the last few notes of his song, sending Minho over the edge. 

Taemin swallowed his hyung’s sweet release, only allowing some to dip down the sides of his mouth. His tongue darted around his lips, licking up the rest. Minho met Taemin’s lustful stare with a smirk. Pulling the younger into his lap, he stole a long, passionate kiss. 

“Don’t think we’re finished yet hyung…” Taemin whispered against his lover’s lips. Minho tensed in excitement as he moved his hands down to paw at Taemin’s ass. 

“Let’s move this to the bed…pretty boy…”


End file.
